dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Last But Not Beast
Last But Not Beast is the 108 episode and the Season 2 finale of Dexter's Laboratory. Synopsis In the season finale of Dexter's Lab which is a three part crossover between Dexter's Laboratory, and it's two other segments, Dial M for Monkey, and The Justice Friends, Dexter and a boy named Toshi are having a student exchange program and Dexter accidentally awakens an evil monster from a volcano which causes chaos and gets Monkey and the Justice Friends involved. Plot Dexter's family is in a huge rush and Mom goes to wake up a boy named Toshi who is a student from Japan. Dexter is back in Japan where he uses his giant robot to battle other robots of other kids. When he does the teacher scolds them for it and Dexter accidentally shoots some rockets into a volcano awakening a beast called Badaxtra. He terrorizes the town and Dexter must save them, meanwhile, Agent Honeydew, Monkey, Commander, and The Justice Friends try to fight him but fail. Dexter goes back home to his lab and has to team up with Dee Dee, Toshi, and his Mom and Dad to fight Badaxtra. Dexter's parents find out about his laboratory but they have to save that for later, because now they have to fight Badaxtra. It is hopeless when they do, and then Mandark steps in and tries to fight him, but he only makes him stronger. Then, Toshi tells them a way to defeat the monster with the power of love. Then, Monkey adds his power to fight Badaxtra and they win. After that, Dexter finds out Monkey's secret identity, and his Mom and Dad decide to have a talk with him about his lab. Dexter brainwashes them to make them forget, then Monkey brainwashes Dexter to make him forget about his identity. Mandark acts like he defeated Badaxtra and Dexter feels sad about that because he thinks its real. Dee-Dee is the only one who remains okay from this and just gives a big happy wave goodbye and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Monkey *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk *Living Bullet *White Tiger *Capital G *Tiki Torch *Mrs. Spell *Sam-R-I *Phan Tone *Agent Honeydew *Commander *Toshi *Badaxtra Minor Roles *Mandark *Puppet Pal Clem (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Two Boys From Japan Trivia * This episode was supposed to be the finale of the show, later Dexter's Laboratory got renewed to Season 3. * Badaxtra is a nod of Godzilla and Gamera. * This episode is a reference of anime's such as Voltron, Gundam, Toksatsu franchises such as the Super Sentai & Power Rangers, and kaiju films like Godzilla, and also mocks the Battle of Hoth Snowspeeders vs. AT-AT walkers from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * This episode is the series' first full episode-length story. * The title is a play on the phrase, "last but not least," indicating this was intended to be the series finale, until the series returned in 2001 for a third season. * This is the last episode Genndy Tartakovski directed. (Excluding Rude Removal) * When Dexter going to school, there is a blue haired boy with a lunchbox that has a star on it walking with them. This is a allusion to Fuyuki Hinata from an anime called "Keroro Gunso" or "Sergeant Frog" and his lunchbox resembles Sergeant Keroro Gunso. *The Music in the episode "Go Dexter Family Go" which parodies the theme song for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "Go, Go, Power Rangers" was reused in a future episode which shares the same name as the episode. *This episode is a crossover between Dexter's Laboratory, Dial M for Monkey, and The Justice Friends, making it a season finale episode of all three of those shows. *Puppet Pal Clem makes a cameo in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dial M for Monkey episodes Category:The Justice Friends Episodes Category:Half-Hour Specials Category:Specials